Et après?
by AngelScythe
Summary: Riza se rend à un bal organisé par les militaires. Loin d'elle l'idée que ses rêves pourrait se réaliser cette soirée là.


_**Et après… ?**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance.

Couple : Royai.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Fic dédié à Lotte et à Lilou-sempai.

* * *

Riza sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'une longue robe rouge sang, sans manches ni bretelles, tenant grâce à une tirette dans le dos de la robe. Les pans de sa robe retombaient sur le sol, camouflant ses pieds, malgré qu'elle portait des sandales rouges à talons. Le vêtement mettait en valeur sa poitrine.

Ses longs cheveux blonds, tombant jusqu'à ses omoplates, étaient détachés. Elle avait même poussé l'extravagance au point de mettre une fausse rose noire dans ses cheveux.

Quant à ses ongles, elle avait fait l'effort de les vernir avec un vernis écarlate. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait passer du dissolvant dessus à la fin de la soirée, ses ongles supportant mal le vernis à longue durée, mais elle l'avait quand même fait.

Elle avait mis du fard à paupière mauvâtre, presque invisible, du rouge à lèvres un peu rosé, en bref… elle était sur son 31. Et pour cause ? Un bal que l'armée avait organisé.

Riza passa dans sa chambre à coucher et elle somma à Black Hayate, couché au pied de son lit, de rester calme et sage. Ensuite, elle attrapa son sac à main, le seul qu'elle avait et bien heureusement assorti à sa tenue. Elle ressortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Elle attrapa ses clés sur la commode dans l'entrée avant de sortir.

Elle ferma à clé sa maison, releva les pans de sa robe pour qu'ils ne traînent pas au sol, certainement pas propre, puis alla jusqu'à sa voiture où elle s'installa. Conduire avec des chaussures à talons n'était pas habituel pour être, ainsi elle décida de jouer de prudence.

Elle démarra et une demi-heure plus tard, elle arrivait au parking devant la salle de bal. Elle confia sa voiture à un voiturier, une fois encore, elle releva les pans de sa robe et rentra dans la salle. Elle trouva rapidement ses très estimés collègues. Riza n'hésita pas et alla les voir. A l'instar de la blonde, ils étaient sur leur 31.

- Où est le Colonel ? Interrogea Hawkeye, après quelques minutes, ne le voyant nulle part.

- Là ! Déclara Jean en désignant l'entrée où Roy faisait son entrée.

La blonde se tourna. Elle eut le souffle court en posant son regard sur son supérieur. Il était déjà si beau naturellement. Mais là ! Il avait les cheveux coiffés en arrières, à part peut-être quelques petites mèches rebelles qui ne s'étaient pas laissées faire et qui passaient sur son front. Il portait un costume noir qui lui allait très bien et contrastait étonnamment bien avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Le Colonel s'approcha du groupe de ses subordonnés. Riza l'observait toujours alors que les autres hommes, après un salut officiel à leur supérieur, s'étaient remis à discuter entre eux. Un peu trop surprise Riza eut un certain retard à faire son salut officiel et se jura de redevenir plus professionnelle que ça. Le brun s'était arrêté en voyant la femme.

- Hawkeye, vous êtes très belle. Annonça Roy, comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte pour la première fois.

- Merci Colonel, vous aussi ! Dit la blonde en n'oubliant pas de rester fort professionnel.

La soirée fut très calme pendant la première heure de l'arrivée de Mustang, pour Riza qui discutait avec ses collègues. Bien sûr, cela devait changer. Le Colonel, qui avait été discuter avec des supérieurs, revint.

- Hawkeye ?

- Colonel ? Interrogea la femme.

- Danseriez-vous avec moi ? Juste une danse.  
- Si cela vous fait plaisir. Répondit la blonde, gardant ce professionnalisme alors qu'elle était si heureuse d'attirer l'attention de Roy.

Cela dit, à cet instant, la musique changeait. C'était un slow à présent. Le brun entraîna la femme sur la piste. La blonde hésitait quand même un peu, mais finalement, elle se laissa entraîner dans la danse.

Ce qui l'avait fait hésiter, c'était qu'elle dansait un slow avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis si longtemps et bien sûr, elle aurait put en rougir, ce qui lui aurait fait, ne fusse que légèrement, honte.

Des fois, elle éprouvait l'envie forte de lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, déjà parce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ensuite parce que l'amour entre collègues ou, dans ce cas-ci, subordonné et supérieur, était à proscrire.

Mais elle voulait tant. Il lui arrivait d'espérer que Roy l'aime également, mais elle le savait, c'était impossible. Il était donc inutile de rêver comme une gamine attend encore son prince charmant. Après tout le Colonel était ce qu'il était, un dragueur invétéré.

Cependant, bien vite la « juste une danse » en devint deux, puis trois et même quatre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour s'hydrater. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une longue table. En gentleman, Roy servit un verre de Ponch à sa subordonnée.

- Je ne bois pas…d'alcool. Ajouta Riza.

Le brun regard après autre chose à boire pour la femme. Mais il n'y avait que des boissons alcoolisées. Ne désirant pas gêner plus que ça son supérieur, la blonde lui pris le verre des mains.

- Ce n'est rien, un verre ne peut pas faire de mal. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Mustang répondit à son sourire avant de se servir un verre également. Ils burent en discutant, de tout et de rien. Ils allèrent encore danser deux, trois danses, après avoir fini leur verre. Mais après ces danses, Roy eut de nouveau soif, il proposa un verre à Riza, mais elle préféra refuser. Tandis que Mustang buvait, ils continuaient de discuter.

Riza décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, elle alla donc chercher après ses collègues pour leur dire au revoir, mais elle ne les trouva pas, elle retourna donc voir Roy afin de lui dire au moins à lui au revoir.

- Je vais rentrer aussi. Dit Roy.

- Je vous raccompagne alors. Dit Riza en sortant de la salle avec son supérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre, je vous ai vu en boire au moins trois, et nous savons tous les deux qu'il y en a eu plus. Expliqua Riza. Vous reviendrez chercher votre voiture demain, je ne vous laisse pas risquer un accident. Ajouta la blonde d'un ton autoritaire.

- Merci ! Dit Mustang.

La femme hocha la tête et alla voir le voiturier. Celui-ci alla lui chercher sa voiture. Il revint rapidement. Pendant le court temps où il était parti, Riza avait observé son supérieur du coin de l'œil. La blonde prit les clés que lui tendait le voiturier, elle le remercia et entraîna Roy vers sa voiture. Elle s'installa tout comme son supérieur qui vint se mettre à son côté sur le siège avant passager.

- Vous êtes sublime. Dit Roy.

- Merci, encore. Répondit la blonde avant de démarrer.

Elle sortit du parking et roula.

- C'est par où chez vous ? Interrogea Hawkeye.

Roy lui indiqua le chemin, et Riza continua de rouler.

- Vous devriez vous lâcher les cheveux plus souvent. Dit subitement Roy après de longues minutes de silence.

- C'est fort gênant pour travailler. Répondit la blonde, expliquant ainsi pourquoi elle ne les détachait que rarement.

- C'est fort dommage, ça vous va bien, ça vous rend encore plus belle.

Riza le remercia encore puis se gara devant la maison de son supérieur. Elle sortit de la voiture, par politesse. Roy sortit également de sa voiture.

- Ca ira ?

- Oui, merci Hawkeye.

Riza hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa voiture. Roy lui attrapa le poignet et la tourna, doucement, vers lui. La blonde s'en étonna, mais cet étonnement n'était rien comparé à celui qu'elle venait d'avoir lorsque son supérieur l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle en ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Elle alla même jusqu'à se demander s'il n'était pas un peu trop ivre.

- Je vous aime, Riza. Dit Roy après avoir séparé leur lèvre.

Le lieutenant était persuadé d'être arrivé à sa plus grande surprise de la journée. Elle était comme pétrifiée d'apprendre ça. Elle qui n'osait même pas y croire. Elle voulut répondre mais ce mis à bégayé.

- Moi…moi aussi…Co…

Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

- Moi aussi, Roy. Osa-t-elle. Depuis longtemps.

Mustang l'embrassa encore et cette fois, bien que toujours un peu surprise de l'ambigüité de la situation, elle répondit au baiser. Il fut malgré tout assez bref.

- Bonne nuit, Riza, faites attention sur la route.

La blonde hocha la tête, lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait produire, puis retourna dans sa voiture. Elle démarra, lui fit signe d'au revoir et fit marche arrière pour se remettre sur la route, le brun lui fit signe d'au revoir, également. Le Lieutenant lui fit encore signe avant de démarrer pour de bon et de repartir vers sa maison.

Elle réussit à rester concentrée sur la route. Une fois arrivée, elle sortit de la voiture, la ferma à clé et se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte en titubant légèrement, comme si elle avait bu. Mais elle n'était que enivrée de l'amour. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle puis se dirigea jusque dans sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau froide, retira la rose et plongea la tête sous le jet d'eau.

Elle réussit ainsi à se remettre les idées en place, à faire baisser cette chaleur folle que connaissent les amoureux. L'eau la calmait. Elle ressortit la tête après quelques minutes, coupa l'eau, se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dut aller faire ça dans la salle de bain, car elle n'avait pas d'essuie à portée de main.

Elle soupira et se rendit jusque dans la salle de bain, laissant un peu d'eau sur son passage. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle s'essuya les cheveux puis alla dans sa chambre à coucher et se laissa tomber sur son lit, heureuse, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
